24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:London drone crisis
Work on Page So I'm beginning this page too. I set up the page, but won't be working on it for a little while as I'm now eating dinner. I'll be back in about an hour or so though. I figured the name fit, but if anyone has a better name, feel free to change it. I just thought this one fit best since while it was an assassination plot, it was also a crisis for London due to the damage the drones did there and the fear they caused.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 20:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :I have copied this page over to another wiki so you can work on it there with as many edits as you like before copying it back to here.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks but as I stated on my talk page I've been trying it off-line now. With the advice of that other guy on how to use Notepad without the issue I was having, I should be able to do much more now. I was unfamiliar with that application before but thanks to the information that guy gave me, I shouldn't have too much trouble now. Once I copy and paste here, I get that red line thingy that depicts misspellings so I can use that to repair spelling errors. I still plan to update in big chunks, but now those chunks will be much larger. My reasoning is simply that doing this off-line prevents me from telling if I'm doing things like getting the links right. I'm thinking of writing massive chunks and then posting them in like three different updates. That way I can still post periodically but not have massive amounts of edits to the page.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 22:24, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I have just done the second massive update to this page. I put up through the sixth episode. It is now too late at night for me to do part 3 but I will do that once I have woken up in the morning. So the job will be finished sometime tomorrow... or technically later today since its 3 in the morning here.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 08:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) I have just done my third massive update. Its not finished yet as I only did through episode 8 with that one but its very nearly done so I decided to just what I had there. I just gotta do the stuff for episode 9 such as the end of the Wembley Stadium bit and the attacks on Tundel House and Waterloo Station. Once I post that I just gotta do the aftermath. As that's part of a separate section I have to post that separately unless I want to get to it through an edit on the whole page and I don't want to do that and risk messing something up. After that its just a matter of editing.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 00:34, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :I've removed the "inuse" template - it should really only be used for a couple of hours when you are actively working on a page. Unfortunately, like I said the best thing to do was build this page up using one of the many other options - it's now free for others to edit, so any edit conflicts will have to be dealt with--Acer4666 (talk) 02:17, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ::I ask anyone reading this to give me just a little more time. I'm very nearly done now. This is a massive piece of work and I've been working on it for the better part of yesterday and all of today. I just need a little more time. I'm typing the events of the 9th episode as we speak which is the final part of this. Once I do that, have at it. I just need another hour at most, maybe hour and a half to be safe. I doubt I even need that though.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 02:24, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Done Okay, now I'm done. God I think that was the longest page I've ever written!!! I spent most of yesterday and all of today on it. Its done now so anyone who wants to edit, feel free to. I'm going to work on going through and finding any mistakes I made myself and fixing them. Oh and the link for Naveed's disk is not a mistake. I put that in there on purpose as I intend to create that page since the disk was so important in them stopping Margot.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:07, January 6, 2016 (UTC)